1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for sensing the image of a subject, modifying the image of the subject obtained by such image sensing and displaying the modified image, as well as to a digital still-video camera, an image data recording method and an image modification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to advances in computer hardware and software, it has become possible to digitize displayed images such as photographs and input the digital images to a computer. It is also possible to apply modification processing such as enlargement, reduction and rotation to all or part of an image thus input to the computer.
When all or part of a digital image is to be modified, the digital image is displayed on the display screen of the computer monitor and a keyboard and mouse are used to specify the limits of the image that is to be modified.
However, to someone not accustomed to operating a computer, it is still difficult to input the image to the computer and to specify the limits of the image to be modified.